


Go Get 'Em, Tiger

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But there are some references/throwbacks: can ya spot them?, Dean is a teasing older brother, Diners, Fluff, M/M, No canon spoilers, Oh my god so much Fluff, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which Sam has a crush on a cute server named Castiel but is too shy to make a move, so big brother Dean gives him a little nudge. ***Now with art!***





	Go Get 'Em, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome art below is by [holydean](https://holydean.tumblr.com/). <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181890421@N05/48027677867/in/photostream/)

Sam kept his gaze fixed firmly on the tabletop as the Castiel approached with his and Dean’s food.

“Here you are, one Baconator Supreme with side fries and a chocolate milkshake—”

“Thanks, man,” came Dean’s amused voice from the other side of the booth, and Sam mentally cursed. _Crap, he totally knows..._

“ —and one grilled veggie wrap with side fruit and iced tea, unsweetened.”

Sam’s view of the table was suddenly obstructed by a plate of food. The tan blur of a hand on the plate's edge pulled his gaze, and before Sam realized what he was doing, his eyes had traced a path up Castiel’s arm and along his neck, crashing headlong into the other boy's surprised cerulean stare. 

Sam watched in horror as Castiel blinked, apparently taken aback, but before Sam could stammer out an excuse, Castiel smiled politely and looked away, tucking his tray behind his back. “Is there anything else I can get for you two?”

Silence. Sam glanced over at Dean, only to see his older brother smirking back at him. As Sam watched, Dean cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _I dunno, Sammy; can **you** think of anything else you’d like? _

_Ooh, that **asshole**..._

“Um, no, we’re good, thanks,” Sam mumbled, snatching up his fork and stabbing at his fruit to distract himself.

“You’re welcome, enjoy your meal. I’ll be around to check on you periodically.” And with that, Castiel turned and headed across the diner in the direction of the kitchen, presumably to pick up his next order.

As soon as the kitchen door had swung shut, Sam rounded on Dean, who immediately burst out laughing. “Dude, what the _hell?_ ”

Dean managed to curtail his laughter into a shit-eating grin and raised both hands in a sign of surrender. “What? You gonna tell me you weren’t checkin’ that guy out? 'Castiel,' or whatever the hell his name badge said?”

Sam felt his face go red. “Shut up.”

“’Cause I think he totally has the hots for you, too.”

“Shut _up_.”

“Hey, is that why you didn’t wanna come in here? ’Cause you knew he’d be—”

“God _damn_ it, Dean!” hissed Sam, moving to kick his brother only to have his foot connect sharply with the metal bar holding up the table. He choked back an expletive and hunched over his plate, eyes squeezed shut as he winced through the pain. “Just...just drop it. Please?”

Dean’s voice softened. “Hey. Look, I’m sorry, okay? Promise I wasn’t tryin’ to be a dick. I just meant I think you should go for it, is all.”

Sam huffed out a breath and opened his eyes, flexing his injured toes. “Yeah, right.”

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy, it’s your senior year. Live a little! Stay up till _midnight_ on weekends! Only study for _two_ hours a night!” Dean arched an eyebrow and lowered his voice. “Get it on in the library with that waiter dude I’m guessin’ you know from school?”

“ _Uuugh_.” Sam shoved his plate aside and buried his head in his hands. “God, I hate you so much right now.” 

“Nah, you love me. Now sit up and eat your veggie crap.” Sam heard the plate slide back across the table as Dean nudged it against his elbow. “I gotta be back at work in thirty.” 

To his credit, Dean didn’t mention Castiel for the entire rest of the meal and even behaved himself when the server stopped by to ask if they’d like refills on their drinks (right when Sam had a mouthful of food, naturally). When Castiel returned with their check, Sam breathed a sigh of relief knowing that a few minutes from now, he and Dean would be long gone. _Thank **god**._

“All right, I'll just leave this here for whenever you’re ready,” said Castiel, setting the tab down on the table's edge. 

He gave the pair of them a final polite smile and turned to go, but before he’d taken a single step, Sam heard Dean clear his throat. “Hey, Castiel?” 

Castiel paused. “Yes? Was there something else I can get for you?” 

Sam turned to look at Dean and froze when he saw the smile on his older brother’s face. _Oh no, don’t you dare, don’t you fucking—_

“Me? Nah,” responded Dean, his smile widening. “On the other hand, my shy but devastatingly handsome brother here was just wondering when you get off work today.” He pivoted slightly to look directly at Sam, folding his hands on the tabletop in the perfect picture of innocence. “Isn’t that right, Sammy?” 

Sam made a sputtering noise that was equal parts rage and mortification. He turned to Castiel, ready to stutter out a horrified apology, only to pause when he saw that the other boy had gone slightly pink. 

Castiel brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck in what was clearly a nervous gesture, but as he regarded Sam, his eyes looked hopeful. “Um...I...well, I actually get off in about ten minutes.” He dropped his hand and smiled shyly. “It’s Sam, right? Sam Winchester? You sit in the third row in Mr. Shurley’s seventh period English class?” 

“I...um, yeah,” managed Sam. “You, uh, you sit in the first row, over by the window. Castiel Novak.” 

“Yeah, but I usually go by Cas, so...so you can call me that.” Castiel’s flush increased, but so did his smile. “So, um. Like I was saying, I’m off in ten minutes, if you...if you want to hang out or...or something?” 

“I...uh...I mean, I...” 

“He’d love to,” interjected Dean, smiling and handing Castiel back the tab along with several bills. “Keep the change. Sammy’ll wait outside till you’re done in here, won’tcha, tiger?” 

“I...um...yeah.” Sam took a deep breath, steadying himself, before finally returning Castiel’s hesitant smile. “Yeah, I’ll be outside.” 

“I'm glad.” He and Sam continued to grin at each other for another several seconds before Castiel seemed to remember that he was still holding their tab. “I...excuse me, I’ll just go put this in the register...” He took an awkward step back, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder in the direction of the front counter, “and...and then I just have a few things to finish before I clock out, so I’ll, uh, I’ll see you in a bit...” 

“Oh! Right. Yeah. Totally,” said Sam, doing his best to ignore Dean, who he could tell was shaking with silent laughter. “See you in a bit.” 

Castiel gave Sam a final smile before turning and walking quickly away, nearly tripping over a table in the process. 

Sam thought it was adorable. 

“So,” came Dean’s voice as his brother stood, moving to exit their booth, and Sam groaned inwardly at how smug he sounded, “about how much you hate me...” 

“What about it?” deadpanned Sam, standing to follow as Dean led the way out of the diner. 

“Hey! Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

Dean laughed. They stepped outside into the bright afternoon sunlight, and Dean turned, expression sincere. “You got this, okay?” He winked. “Just remember to use protection.” 

Sam groaned. “ _Deeean_.” 

“All right, all right, I’m goin’.” Dean grinned and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Go Get 'Em, Tiger](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/183590371082/go-get-em-tiger-a-sastiel-ficlet)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
